The Intervention Support and Dissemination Core provides research support functions in two areas. A set of internal functions assist Center investigators who require specialized support resources for carrying out intervention trials. These are (1) the maintenance of a large, continually-updated bibliographic HIV behavioral research literature database used by CAIR investigators and Fellows to efficiently and comprehensively review published research in the field; (2) a centralized resource that produces manuals used by staff who deliver interventions in CAIR investigators' research; and (3) a centralized resource that performs intervention delivery quality control across CAIR protocols. Following the successful completion of an intervention study, the Core's external functions train service providers in its methods, allowing them to directly benefit from the Center's research. In the renewal period, the Core will sponsor Biannual Community HIV Prevention Conferences for service providers in the region. These forums will serve as a vehicle for bidirectional information exchange between investigators, providers, and community constituencies. In addition, we will refine CAIR's website in the renewal period to provide to others training in intervention models used in CAIR research. As a result of findings learned in CAIR's technology transfer studies, we will utilize the website as an interactive resource that: (1) describes CAIR's international and domestic interventions; (2) employs advanced communication distance learning technologies to train service providers in how to implement interventions found effective in. our research; and (3) links providers who use the training resource with consultation from CAIR investigators who developed the intervention. The website also permits direct access by researchers, students, and providers outside of CAIR to our AIDS research literature bibliographic database. In these ways. Core resources are intended to benefit not only CAIR but also the field as a whole.